A variety of building materials which utilize fiberglass resin composites have been made for a multitude of construction purposes. Additionally, the use of polymeric materials as layers in construction materials, panels, and the like is also well known. The resultant articles exhibit a wide variety of different properties depending upon the particular characteristics of the fiberglass fiber, resin utilized, and polymeric material incorporated therein.
Such articles are particularly useful in articles such as air-conditioning structures where the thermal and moisture resistant characteristics of resin-fiberglass composites are particularly essential. Such composites are excellent insulators, as well as being strong, lightweight materials and therefore their use has attracted a great deal of attention in the art. However, these composites are hampered by several problems, such as being non-porous so that liquid gradually permeates within and damages the article. Additionally, bonding such composite articles into structures in an efficient and effective manner has also been a problem, since such materials require suitable adhesives to be coated thereon and must be protected from the environment until they are placed in a position of intended use.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a panel useful in articles such as an air-conditioning frame and the like for purposes relating to enhanced thermal and moisture treatment characteristics and also in other related construction environments. There is also a need to develop an accompanying method of making such panels so a suitable fiberglass panel can be constructed from fiberglass materials and resins, be made sufficiently non-porous on at least one outer surface and have an effective adhesive bonded to an outer surface for utilization at the desired time.